


Mother-in-Law

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [514]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, very vaguely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/25/20: “precious, play, smile”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [514]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Mother-in-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/25/20: “precious, play, smile”

Stiles couldn’t keep the smile from his face, watching Derek play with his niece and nephew, Laura’s twins.

“Isn’t that precious,” Talia announced, surprising Stiles that the fierce alpha of the Hale pack had an unabashedly grandma aspect she loved springing on her son’s mate.

“It’s cute,” Stiles replied.

“Derek’s so good with children,” Talia continued.

Emboldened after a gulp of lemonade, “Talia, you’re aware I’m not exactly built for child-bearing,” Stiles quipped. “Derek isn’t either.”

“Hmmph!” was the Hale pack alpha’s response, her eyes still focused on Derek and the kids. “You’ll be amazed what we werewolves can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The subject is only hinted at in this drabble, but when it comes to mpreg, I find it easier to avoid all the anatomical questions by assuming a male werewolf can shapeshift a womb and the other necessary parts.


End file.
